Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 034
The Fear Factor, known as The Excessive Heart of Traveler at Hot Spring! Blue Eyes White Dragon in the Japanese version is the thirty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington and Chazz Princeton were relaxing in a hot spring. It was a good time to just take a break, considering they've been busy watching out for Shadow Riders. As Chazz was relaxing, Ojama Yellow started talking to him and mentioned something about getting ready for a spirit festival. As for Jaden, he was thinking about his past Duels and his conclusion for the nightmare was because he was afraid of losing his friends, if he were to lose a Duel. All of a sudden, all four of the students were pulled into this bright piercing light, near the bottom of the spring. They woke up in a weird cavern that appeared to be underwater. They had their normal clothes back on and there were Duel Spirits all over the place. One of them approached the guys and told them to leave. Ojama Yellow recognized the spirit as Kaibaman, a monster that Seto Kaiba was rumored to have had made to be based on himself. Kaibaman challenged Jaden to a Duel, and if he loses, all of his friends have to stay in the spirit world forever. Believing Kaibaman to be a Shadow Rider, Jaden accepts. Ultimately, Kaibaman defeats Jaden, but reveals that he was not a Shadow Rider, but Dueled Jaden in order to ease the latter's fears of losing. Featured Duel Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position, drawing two cards via its effect. In the TCG/OCG, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman's" effect only activates when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the Field when he is Summoned. * Equips "Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", increasing its ATK by 800 (1600/1200). Kaibaman's turn * Summons "Kaibaman" (200/700) in Attack Position. * Tributes "Kaibaman" and uses its effect to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. * "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Bubbleman", with "Bubble Blaster" being destroyed instead while equipped to "Bubbleman" and reducing the Battle damage to 0. Jaden's turn * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Bubbleman" with the "Elemental Hero Clayman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Mudballman" (1900/3000) in Defense Position. Kaibaman's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates "Burst Stream of Destruction", destroying all of Jaden's monsters, but preventing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from attacking this turn. * Summons "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" (1400/1000) in Attack Position, with its effect activating, allowing him to add "White Dragon Ritual" from his Deck to his hand. * Activates "White Dragon Ritual", Tributing "Manju" to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. * Attacks directly with "Paladin of White Dragon" (Jaden 2100). * Tributes "Paladin of White Dragon" to Summon a second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Jaden's turn * Activates "Monster Reincarnation", discarding "Elemental Hero Necroshade" to add "Clayman" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Summons "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) without Tribute via "Necroshade's" effect. * Activates "Skyscraper". * Attacks "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" with "Bladedge", with "Skyscraper" allowing "Bladedge" to gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation (Kaibaman 3400). * Sets a card. Kaibaman's turn * Activates "Silent Doom", Special Summoning "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing the two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" on his Field with the one in has hand to Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) in Attack Position. * "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks "Bladedge", with Jaden activating his face-down "Edge Hammer", allowing him to Tribute "Bladedge", destroy "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" and inflict damage to Kaibaman equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. * Kaibaman chains "De-Fusion" to "Edge Hammer", Special Summoning his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" by returning "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to his Fusion Deck, thus causing "Edge Hammer" to lose its target and void its effect. * All 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" attack Jaden directly (Jaden 0). * Kaibaman wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes